Peter's Field Trip
by Aquamelon008
Summary: peter Parker finally gets the chance to show he isn't lying about his job at Stark Industries- a field trip to his workplace, and some avenger surprises. hints of Peter x Gwen, set after spiderman homecoming and civil war never happened. pre infinity war, avengers still live in stark tower. One-Shot rated T for course language and innuendos (Flash)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. My parents own everything I have in my possession and Spiderman and all associated characters are owned by either Sony Picture or Marvel entertainment. No money is being made off this, so please don't sue me.**

The Field Trip

(I couldn't work out any better title and it's literally 12:43 am in the morning so this is the best you're getting)

Peter Parker was having an amazing day. He had been for months now, ever since he took down vulture, but some days were better than others, days such as today. First, he was living in stark tower, just like Tony Stark has been ever since his house was destroyed, and the avengers all moved into the tower-did he mention that he was an avenger now too. Yeah, that was pretty awesome. His Aunt May had moved in with them, in the 'Parker Pad' as Tony had named the entire floor given to Peter and his aunt. His friends Ned and Michelle- or MJ as most call her- knew about his secret identity, the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, and he had made a new friend since Liz left. The school had brought a new student in to fill the empty space in the class, her name was Gwen, Gwen Stacy. Her father was a captain in the NYPD, and as of two weeks ago, she and Peter were dating.

Of course, his friends weren't the only reason today was amazing for Peter, because his class had finally finished all their testing for the year, which meant his classes were spent having fun without doing much work, while his teachers marked assignments and tests. However, today was different, better than the rest, for his teacher had a very important announcement to make.

Mr Hudson was rather old, at 53, but his students loved him because he actually understood technology –better than many of the students actually- and he was anxious to make his announcement. It had taken months, but his class had earned it, with the stress of the whole vulture stuff and their high marks in recent tests, and he finally convinced the Principal to give him the entire day to take the class on a field trip, and they would never expect where they were going, however Peter Parker would rather enjoy this trip, with his internship and all.

"All right class, listen up! I have a very important announcement to make, and I don't want to have to repeat myself." He called out to his class, silencing them immediately –his punishments for disrupting him while he was in 'speech mode' were infamous. "I managed to get a day off school for you kiddos, a field trip that I'm sure you will all enjoy after our recent unit in modern technologies." Despite his reputation, his speech was interrupted by a cheer from the students, excursions and days of absolutely no work were always appreciated.

"Calm down! Please, be quiet. Yes, that includes you Flash." When the class had calmed down, he continued, "After too much paperwork and convincing the principal, I have managed to get you an excursion to Stark, now Avengers, tower." With this, the class descended into a mosh pit of madness and shouting out between classmates.

…..

"Hey, Penis Parker! Are you afraid now? This is the perfect time for me to prove that your stupid internship is fake. There's no avoiding it now, I'm going to prove to everyone that you're lying about that internship, I mean, who would hire you for an internship when they deny me, huh?" Flash was the classroom bully, and seemed to be especially vicious towards Peter Parker, and he was just another of the people, who just like almost the entire school didn't believe Peter had an internship with Stark Industries.

Peter merely glanced up at Flash, with an annoyed look in his eyes, but he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Oh yes, he couldn't wait to prove the class wrong about his internship. Unfortunately, Flash noticed the grin, and seemed to take it as a challenge.

"What do you think is so funny about this Penis?" he angrily questioned, "Do you think you can get away with your lie any longer Parker? What is so funny about this situation to you?"

Peter and Gwen couldn't hold it any longer, and broke out laughing, almost falling from their chairs and holding each other to stop from actually falling to the ground. Ned and Michelle too were giggling in the corner, something highly contrasting to Michelle's normal mask of indifference. The entire class seemed rather confused about this, wasn't Parker normally really quiet, the nerd who never caused a scene? And the new girl, Parker's girlfriend was similar. It was all a bit too weird for some of the students, but their teacher was grinning, with mirth sparkling in his eyes.

Peter seemed rather indifferent towards Flash's anger, "you'll just have to wait and see won't you Flash, and I truly cannot wait for you to prove me a liar about the internship, but I might have to wait a long time, considering I do actually have an internship."

Gwen spoke up for the first time at this, "Peter, stop teasing Eugene here, I'm sure Flash doesn't want to embarrass himself even further." At this, Flash stormed back to his desk and sat down, glaring at Peter and his girlfriend whenever he got the chance.

Before any other situations could arise, the bell rung, and the class sprung up from their seating positons, throwing everything into their bags and hurrying to get out the door, but not before collecting a permission slip from Mr Hudson's desk.

….

Peter was collecting his bag from his locker when he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist, and felt her grin against his neck. "Hey Gwen, you want to come over to the tower this afternoon? We have a lot to plan for the excursion don't we?"

"Yeah bug-boy, we sure do. Are you going to put on a performance for the others at the tower?" She asked.

"Well, of course! This is going to be so much fun! I really can't wait to make Flash eat his own words." He eagerly replied.

With that, Peter and Gwen hurried out of the school building and toward Avenger Tower, planning their evil (not so evil) scheme to destroy their classmates, or just creep them out with the tech in the tower.

…..

Peter and Gwen were standing around the kitchen eating Chinese take-away out of cardboard containers, just like the rest of the avengers standing around them. They were all chatting happily, after all, why wouldn't they be happy being able to have some down time from all the missions? No world endangering crisis had popped up for weeks! However, Peter and Gwen were not participating in the normal discussions, they were busy planning their evil (not really, only kind of irritating and impressive) plans for the excursion with Tony.

"Okay, so first, we need to make sure that JARVIS will recognise our all access identification cards" Peter started, but was interrupted by quiet chuckling from Tony. "Kid, the cards and JARVIS have been working for months, why are you still worried about this?"

Gwen was still trying to adjust to the banter between the avengers and their newest member, after all, she had only been dating Peter for a few weeks, and only been coming to the tower for less than that, the first time she came onto the avengers communal floor was the previous weekend.

"Yes, I know that JARVIS is working perfectly fine, but that doesn't mean that he will still be working tomorrow for the excursion, everything needs to be perfect for our surprise." Peter responded. "Tony, has everyone agreed to make their little visits during our tour? Because I don't want my perfect plans to be ruined because Clint got stuck in another ventilation shaft"

Clint had first gotten stuck in the ventilation shafts when Peter first moved into the tower, and Hawkeye tried to scare the Spiderman by jumping out of the shafts in the ceiling, however Peter's spider senses acted fast enough for Peter to web Clint into the frame, and as punishment for such a 'cruel and inhuman prank as scaring people while eating Chinese food' quoted directly from the great Tony Stark himself, Clint was left there until the webs dissolved, an hour later.

Tony was grinning at the memory, but still replied "Yes, everyone agreed to make an appearance tomorrow, and everything else is prepared, so don't worry about it kiddo, okay? Now you need to get some sleep for your big day tomorrow, and your Aunt is scary when you are late down to your floor, my ears are still ringing from the combined efforts of Pepper and May yesterday!"

Pepper walked over at this comment, "Yes, well you deserved that tony, I mean, what drove you to keeping a teenager awake until midnight on a school night?" She said. "And you, Gwen, need to get home before your father gets grumpy, because the city council and the government are annoying enough about this building, we do not need a full scale police raid because a police captain's daughter is late getting home, so let's go get Happy shall we Gwen?" With that, the two ladies left the room, heading towards the elevators and headed back down to the basement, and the garage to take Gwen home, a task Pepper had picked up since Gwen started visiting, claiming that it was a good time for 'private girl talk'.

After exchanging goodbyes with the other avengers, Peter too headed towards the lift, and as soon as his head hit the pillow on his plush bed, he was out like a light.

….

Step one of the Peter Parker is awesome plan (Tony came up with the name, so don't blame Spidey okay?) was a success. Peter, Gwen, Ned and Michelle arrived at school in an ultra-luxurious, and very expensive, Audi, much to the surprise of his classmates, and every other student in the school.

Peter stepped out of the car first, from the driver's seat, before the rest of his friends climbed out of their respective doors. The four 'nerds' then turned and walked into the school building, laughing at everyone's expressions. Priceless.

To everyone outside, this was just too much to handle at one time. The school nerds had just climbed out of an ultra-expensive car, and walked inside, when the car –with no driver- had simply closed the doors on its own and sped off back into the New York traffic, and every set of traffic lights in front of it seemed to go green just as the car would reach the intersection.

That day would see many New Yorkers reach work much earlier than normal, talking to each other about all the traffic lights being green, while others would complain about arriving late and using the excuse of 'the traffic lights were all red'. That didn't go down well with their bosses, when half his company is late already, and using the same excuse. News reporters were confused, traffic control employees had no idea what happened, and conspiracy theorists claim to have seen a slick, silver Audi go past all the green lights before entering Stark Tower.

…

Step two of the Peter Parker is awesome plan was started when Peter and his classmates disembarked the bus they had ridden all the way from their school to Stark Tower. A normal, extremely cliché yellow school bus, on a perfectly normal, in fact, quite an ordinary and common, school tour of Stark Tower, was allowed into the security parking zone.

Mr Hudson smiled at Peter, enjoying the special treatment (he was the only teacher who knew about Peter living at Stark Tower), before he ushered his class into the elevator and into the main foyer of Stark Industries regional offices, and the avengers living accommodations.

Peter and his friends immediately hastened their walk to reach the front of the class group that was walking slowly towards the reception desk, staring at many of the high tech gadgets on display in cupboards or on shelves. The young superhero scratched the back of his neck, feeling the biometric identification chip used by all SHIELD systems, and most importantly, JARVIS. Most of the students would just take it as a sign of nervousness, his friends however knew what he was scratching and sent smiles his way, and he returned the smiles reassuringly.

Mr Hudson walked up to the receptionist sitting behind a computer, the only one free at the time, and coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry! You must be Mr Hudson's class, for the 12 o'clock tour correct?" she questioned, blushing slightly in embarrassment as she caught Peter's eye and smiled at him. Peter knew this receptionist, she was the one who let Peter and his mother into the tower the first time they came over, and he had always had a soft spot for her. She was only an intern at the current time, however Pepper was planning on hiring her soon, just waiting for the teen to start noticing people standing in front of her while she was absorbed in whatever work she was doing.

Mr Hudson smiled at the younger girl, "Ah yes that would be us."

The receptionist collected a box from under her desk and stood up, before she walked around the desk and came to a stop before the class smiling at them. She pulled a clipboard out of the box and said, "When I call your name, please come out and collect your identification pass, and display it prominently where it can be easily seen. The pass will expire by the end of the tour, so don't try anything stupid, and try not to get lost, because if you try to go through a door without an active pass, the floor will lock down." With that, she started calling out names in alphabetical order, however Flash picked up when she skipped Peter's name.

"Hey miss! You didn't call out Parker over here." He called out, expecting to fluster the receptionist, and possibly embarrass Peter, however he was not expecting the answer he received.

"Peter doesn't need a pass, the system will be able to identify him by his biotech signature." She quickly smiled to Peter and walked back to her desk, and resumed working while Flash tried to form some type of comeback.

Flash came out of his stupor quickly, something Peter was rather sad about, "wow penis, I never expected you to be so prepared, I mean, how much did you have to pay her to say that? You probably just payed her and picked up your pass earlier!" He yelled out to Peter, who simply rolled his eyes at the teenager.

Before Flash could embarrass himself more, a male voice called out from behind a security checkpoint into the main building, "Over here class, I will be your tour guide today, so please scan your passes and walk through the gates." Peter smiled at the man in response, happy that Happy (ha get it, happy with Happy.) had agreed to play the role of the tour guide, and walked over to the security gates.

"Now students, there are six levels of clearance in this facility: level one for visitors, level two for deliveries and important guests, level three for interns, level four for actual workers, level five for heads of departments, and level six for all access- only very important people like the avengers, and Pepper- the CEO- have that type of clearance. When you walk through and scan your pass, you will hear your name and clearance level, please proceed."

When Happy finished his instructions, the students swarmed the gates, eager to start their tour, and hidden speakers started shouting out names.

Peter smiled as the two last people, except him, walked through the gates, "Eugene Thomson, clearance one" and "Joseph Hudson, clearance one". Flash glanced over his shoulder, and smirked at Peter standing on the wrong side of the gates. "What are you doing over there Pete? Scared you won't be recognised by your colleagues?" he questioned jokingly, not expecting a wide grin to spread across Peter's face.

The young superhero walked confidently through the gates, completely bypassing the pass scanner and ignoring the jibes by Flash at being a 'dumb idiot for forgetting to scan his pass as the speakers silenced the students with only four words. "Peter Parker, clearance six."

The students were dumbstruck, what could the nerd have such a high security clearance for? While they were thinking to themselves, Gwen walked over to Peter and kissed him briefly before pulling away and asking "did you see Flash's face? I thought he was going to have a stroke!"

At that comment, both Peter and Gwen started laughing quietly, ignoring the wondrous stares from their classmates.

Flash tried one last time to restore his dignity, and embarrass Peter, turning to Happy, he asked "hey sir, do you know any interns named Peter Parker?" he finished with a glare towards said boy behind him.

Happy looked at the boy in confusion, then glanced at Peter before answering. "An intern named Peter Parker… no, no I don't believe I have." At this, Flash literally jumped into the air in celebration, but was quickly stopped in his tracks by Happy's next words.

"But I do know a boy named Peter Parker however. In fact, he is Mr Stark's personal assistant. Aren't you Peter?" he raised his voice in a questioning manner as he said the final part of his answer. Peter could only chuckle slightly and keep walking past the man. Step two was a success.

Xxxxx

Step three of the Peter Parker is awesome plan was underway. Peter's class had just finished the main tour, but Peter's plan had a little extra to it. Happy took the class on a 'detour' down to the basement level, and ushered the class out of the elevator. The students were looking around in awe at the huge subterranean cavern directly under New York, and Peter's friends could only giggle that their classmates hadn't noticed the people training on the equipment below them. A muscular man- Captain America, as a girl has shouted out- was fighting with a beautiful red head –the illusive black widow. Thor was throwing his hammer at targets dozens of metres away to improve his aim, and a pale looking scientist was watching from a small kitchenette, drinking a cup of tea.

The students were in awe of the scene before them, and as such were caught completely off guard when a man dressed in a black suit with reflective sun glasses on brushed past the students and down the staircase, but only after loudly welcoming Peter. "Hello Peter! You need to stop by my lab after your little tour okay? I just finished the upgrades to my jet stabilisers, and I would like your input before production can begin." He then continued down the stairs and into the kitchenette to drink a steaming cup of coffee prepared earlier by the scientist.

Flash looked angrily at Peter, and his pent up anger was released. "Why did you have to pay everyone huh Peter!? You could have just admitted you don't work here, but instead you had to pay off everyone to act like they knew you! How could you even afford them? I know, you must have _paid them special attention_ eh?" he finished angrily, not even noticing the collective gasp by his classmates and his companions backing away from him slowly.

In the air ventilation shafts above the stupid bully's head, Hawkeye smiled. This was his chance, he had been crawling after the class since lunch, almost three hours, and the opportunity had finally arisen to catch the kid in the act, "perfect time to strike" he thought to himself with an evil looking grin plastered across his face.

Flash was still ranting at Peter, and the rest of the class had backed away, while Mr Hudson was just looking on –he knew Peter was up to something because of the cheeky smile on his face. "Why are you trying to keep it a secret Penis? Why would they hire you when they turned down me huh?" Flash angrily shouted into Peter's face, only to be cut off by a body catapulting itself out ventilation shaft behind him, tackling the bully to the ground.

Hawkeye picked himself up off the ground, leaving the bully there, and turned to Mr Hudson, who looked conflicted. Both happy Flash had been shut up and horrified at the bruises. That would mean a lot of Paperwork!

"I'll be borrowing Peter and his friends for the rest of the afternoon Mr. Teacher, so goodbye." Hawkeye quickly told Mr Hudson before herding the class –less on group of nerds- into the elevator and tapping the ground floor button before leaping back out again.

The four nerds and the archer were laughing about that incident for many months afterwards, and Peter never had any problem with bullies after that, nor did his friends.

THE END


End file.
